He Is My Son
by Andalusia25
Summary: Snapshots of Odin's life raising a child of his enemy next to a child of his own flesh and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Snapshots of Odin's life raising a child of his enemy next to a child of his own flesh and blood.**

The sounds of battle had finally dissipated from the frosty air. The men were weary with the fight and Odin was staggering from a mixture of shock at the loss of his eye and the sorrow in his soul from the bloodshed. Lives had been lost, many lives. He was long since over his zealous youth and now each death on both sides weighed heavily on his conscious. It was not his place to decide if this was wrong or for the best of the nine realms, that would be for the scholars and the historians to contemplate. His job was to protect his lands, his family.

A faint cry could be heard. It was mournful and helpless, just as Odin felt buried deep down beneath his rough royal exterior. Instinctively, the weary king followed the wail. As he moved closer to the source, it began to sound more like that of his own son Thor's cry than a grown warrior's. With his eye that was left, Odin searched high and low for the source of the noise. Stumbling in weariness, the king came upon a small bundle. A child, a son left crying alone in the darkness. A stirring deep within the immortal's heart, urged him to comfort the orphan his own hands had made.

Tenderly, he lifted the child from the cold floor and held it cautiously in his large hands. When his pink flesh touched the light blue hand, it turned from its natural color to mimic the king's. "Hush now, little one. I will look after you as if you were my own." The infant looked up at the one-eyed ancient with tear filled eyes. He could not help but think that if this were his son, he would want someone to care for him. A child raised and loved even by the enemy was a far better fate than being left to die in their homeland. "Yes, you will have a brother and you will be raised a prince." Chuckling to himself, Odin carefully tucked the child into his side and left the death and destruction of the Ice Giants behind.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I would like to do more, but is it worth continuing? **


	2. Bringing Him Home

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thanks everyone for the encouragement!**

Heimdall watched as the King walked through the portal, his eye socket bloody but his head was held high leading his men like the brave King he was. "Your majesty." He bowed his head but kept his eyes glued on the older man's form. He did not ask of the child, for it was not his place to question his King. Of course Odin would know he had watched the whole occurrence and knew the king was bringing back another from the Frost Giant's world. This child was son of the Frost Giant's King, but now was not the time to enlighten Odin of that fact.

Odin nodded. "We have a new member of the royal household, Heimdall. I would like you to meet my son." He stood beside the taller man, shifting the blanket so that the taller man could see the tiny face.

Golden eyes scanned the small form of the king's adopted politely admiring the tiny baby just as his king wordlessly requested. "He is a health boy." He bowed low this time allowing his eyes to lower from his highness.

Chuckling, Odin agreed. "Yes, he is a health boy." Straightening himself, Odin turned towards the city. "Come you have a brother to meet. And we have a victory to celebrate!" With his head held high, the King led his weary warriors away from the Bifrost all cheering in celebration of not just the battle won but that they might live another day with their families.

Thor had been waiting for his father's return. While the toddler might not have known where his father had gone or that he had actually left the Realm, he knew that Odin had not been to see him. His father was always there when he awoke and spent most of the day listening to him chatter like all babies do whether they were in his room or walking through the castle. Of course the little blonde did not know his father was morning for his lost wife and cherished his son even more because he was the last piece of his mother left. He simply adored his father and missed his company.

Before the tot could begin to cry again in such lonely misery and beat his tiny fists into the ground, the door to his nursery opened and in walked his beloved father. Happy squeals erupted from his throat as he attempted to jump from his blanket, outstretching his hands towards his sire.

Odin smiled down at his oldest child. "Ah, little one, I see you missed me." He touched the pale cheek. "I have someone for you to meet." Setting down his bundle on beside his oldest, Odin swept the ecstatic child into his arms before depositing him next to the new arrival. "Thor, this is your brother. He shall be named Loki." He whispered. The older child watched in wide-eyed wonder as his father peeled back the blanket to expose a dark-haired baby. Reaching out with his stubby fingers, Thor touched the smooth skin of his new brother, waking up the newborn. He grinned back up at his father, innocent love of a child shone in his bright eyes as he accepted his brother who reached to grab his hand in his own.

Odin watched the two get to know one another. Thor was impossibly gentle and Loki was delighted to have a playmate. Sending a prayer into the universe, Odin hoped that nothing would separate the two.

**A/N: thanks for reading!**

**Ok so according to the movie, Frigga is Thor's stepmother and since I don't know Norse Mythology or the comics… I'm running with it.**


	3. Anything You Can Do

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, fav'ing and alerting!**

Little boys are mischievous balls of pure energy wrapped in wide-eyed innocence. They are mystified by the adult world around them and determined to mold themselves into the shadow image of their father. Thor and Loki were no different. A sparse few months separate the three and half year old from his adoring three year old brother but as Thor imitates Odin, Loki imitates Thor. It was a constant cycle of amusement throughout the royal court.

Frigga tried her very best to be a good mother to both boys. However, dealing with two young children wore down even the most resolute of women. Having spent most of the morning attempting to convince the duo that her handmaidens were not demons from another realm that would snatch her away while they bathed, the young queen sat in her chair completely withered. The boys were mostly visible in the next room amongst the bubbles and splendor of the grand tub, a crowd of adoring servants at the ready for anything they might need.

"You look tired, m'lady." A deep baritone interrupted her solitude.

Jumping to her feet and smiling, hiding any traces of fatigue, Frigga turned to her king. "Oh no, Odin, my love, I was just taking a moment alone." She smiled sweetly.

Looking her up and down, Odin took a deep breath. "Raising two boys so close in age could wear even the most unyielding of mind and body to tatters." He chuckled. "I hope they have not caused my queen too much torment on this lovely day." He took her hand in his gently kissing the knuckles.

Blushing, Frigga smiled genuinely. "The boys were trying to save me from the evils of another realm, who just so happen to be my ladies-in-waiting." She laughed.

Nodding his head in thought, Odin took his seat. "Well, at least they are keeping the lovely ladies of the land safe in my absence." He was cut short as a great noise erupted from the bathing room.

Two very wet boys, still covered in bubbles, came running into the room, a small seashell covering one eye of each and a small wooden spear in their hand. "Unhand her!" Thor demanded as he came to a halt in-between his parents.

Loki adjusting his eye patch, squared his shoulders. "Queen Frigga is ours! You can't have her!" He stood behind Thor, looking at the blonde for approval.

Thor grinned. "That's right. I am the King and she is my lady. You can't have her!" He pointed the spear out at his father.

Keeping his face still and his hand steady, Odin peered down into his sons' blue and hazel eyes. "I believe, my good fellows that this lady is already spoken for. You must find one of your own." He stood and extended his hand which Frigga accepted.

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, which Loki mirrored, Thor frowned. "How will I ever find a woman as fair as she?" He whined and plopped down on the floor.

Trying to save the moment, Frigga answered before Odin had the chance. "You will each find a wonderful woman. You will love her and kiss her and give me and your father many grandchildren." She smiled.

Both boys jumped up. "You mean we have to have kiss them and have kids?" They looked disgusted.

Odin laughed out loud. "Of course, your wife will expect to be loved and have children that you will love together." He looked fondly from one son to the next.

Thor shook his head. "No way. I am not going to get a wife then. Kissing is gross." Thor walked back towards the tub, seashells and the spears lying forgotten in their wake.

Loki agreed. "Girls are gross, we don't need any after all, huh?" Thor nodded his head in agreement.

Frigga and Odin held their laughter until the boys were back in the tub. Then both laughed until they cried. Their boys were most delightful.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you find this as cute as I did…**


End file.
